Talk Dirty to Me
by Yosei-kun
Summary: In the midst of a club in Spain, that his brother had dragged him to for a vacation, Lovino meets a native that just might be worth his time, but he'd never admit it. The Southern Italian might have even been able to ignore the Spaniard, if it wasn't for his stupid brother accidentally blabbing about his Spanish-speaking kink! (For a Spamano prompt)


_**A/N:**__ What else could I have possibly titled this XD (that was rhetorical, please don't comment on my terrible title choice)_

_Experimenting with some new factors that frankly... o/o embarrass me senseless. Enjoy the baby of my hardships~ TuT)/_

_Sort of a PWP so just bear with me._

_**WARNING:**__ male/male sexually explicit material in the pairing of Spain and S. Italy (Spamano). I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

Talk Dirty to Me

a Hetalia fanfic

"This is a big waste of time." was the thought that rolled over in Lovino's mind as he lazily sipped at the ridiculously decorated, fruity drink that his brother had all but forced on him. Loud and fast music that he didn't understand (and could barely hear anymore with the deafening shouts around him) played as strobe lights flickered. Lovino didn't even try to contain his sigh. This was all Felinciano's fault. The idiot.

His brother had thought it would be a fun idea to drag him along with his German boyfriend to Spain for a week-long party vacation since Lovino had been sporting a "mopey face." So he was dragged along as a third wheel... to a loud and crowded club... and every bastard in his damn vicinity thought he was some cute girl eye-candy. He sure as hell set them straight with his deep and thick Italian accent and a plethora of curses, insults, and near-assaults. Lovino had sent the last perv packing in less than five minutes when he almost cracked his glass over the creep's stupid head. He sighed into his drink. He really wanted to just go back home, but his brother had taken control of the budgets and transportation which meant either stay close to him and a random schedule, or get lost in a foreign country that doesn't speak your language and not have your wallet. Lovino eyed the crowd from his bar stool. Now that he thought about it, it didn't look like it would be hard to snatch a few wallets in this mess if need be-

"Hola." Came a husky voice beside his ear. Lovino nearly fell out of his stool. Shit, another one. Why can't these creeps take a hint?

"I'm not a fucking woman." Lovino hissed in Italian without looking at the man. If the idiot didn't get a clue and get out of his space-

"I know." Replied the man in Italian, surprising Lovino and making his head swivel with widened eyes to catch sight of a rather gorgeous man with a smile that did terribly arousing things to his libido. "I wasn't looking for a woman. I was looking to buy this spicy Italian man a drink and perhaps earn a moment of his attention, yes?" The Spaniard, that could speak fluent Italian, was also aware that Lovino was a man on the first try and was ASKING him for his time. Holy shit. Lovino didn't allow himself to be phased and let out a huff as he set his empty glass back on the counter and raised a hand to alert the bartender before pointing at the Spaniard, who was definitely paying for his much needed dose of alcohol. As they waited, the Spaniard said a few things to the bartender and had the man laughing with some deeply accented joke. Lovino did understand parts of it, but found himself a little short for breath by the language itself. The way the words rolled off the Spaniard's tongue made him shiver. How he'd love to have the man whispering in his ear again. Lovino didn't realize he was staring until the stranger turned and smiled knowingly. The smaller man quickly huffed and turned away with his renewed drink, scowling at the dance floor. Fucking Spaniard had perfectly white teeth, a sculpted face, complete with plush lips and alluring green eyes, tanned skin darker in contrast to his own, and brown silky hair that Lovino found an urge to want to comb through and pull. Shit. He was not attractive, just another Spaniard trying to hit on him... and NOT succeeding! Lovino felt more than saw the man next to him frown at Lovino's closed off attitude and both of them were nearly knocked off their stools when Feliciano slapped his hands to the counter between them and shouted a happy and excited order to the bartender.

"Brother, isn't this place just wonderful?" he said in all goofy smiles. Feliciano took a moment to notice his brother's scowling and turned to the side to see the stranger who had bought him his current stupid (tasty) fruity drink. "Oh, hello! Are you my brother's friend?" He shouted over the music despite being close enough to speak normally. Lovino was annoyed and about to say no, when his brother spouted something that made him choke on his drink. "You know, Lovino has a real love for Spanish-speakers, he's always wanted to learn it, can't stop listening to Spanish singers and- oh!" A large man in a black tank with leather pants and boots, sporting blonde slicked back hair appeared and Feliciano remembered himself, grabbing the drinks and scampering away. "See you, brother!" After a fit of choking on strawberry flavored alcohol, Lovino settled into complete silence, wanting to punch something for every inch of skin that his overwhelming blush stretched out to cover.

"Lovino." The Spaniard smiled with the knowledge of the stubborn Italian's name. "Mi nombre es Antonio. Me alegra encontrarme con vosotros*, Lovi." The stranger, named Antonio if Lovino heard him correctly, punctuated his statements by lightly grasping Lovino's free hand and rubbing light circles into the lighter skin with his thumb. The young man was already slightly trembling when Antonio leaned forward and lightly kissed his jaw. "You really do like my country's language, don't you, Lovi?" At any other time, Lovino would have punched the man for the nickname even though they barely knew each other. At the moment though, Lovino was trying too hard to keep his half-hard erection unnoticed that he couldn't concentrate on much else. The effort was in vain as Antonio looked at him from under long lashes and purred his pretty Spanish words of endearment.

"Antonio..." an almost inaudible moan escapes the Italian, but the taller man is almost in his lap and, much to his embarrassment, hears it clearly. Lovino tried to turn away, but Antonio's hand caught his chin and turned his head back to look into his eyes. The Spaniard smiled warmly and leaned forward to press their lips together for just a moment, but was surprised when a hand snaked around his neck and held him there, deepening the kiss. When they parted, Antonio took in the beauty of the man in his arms and the lovely deep flush that began to well up in the stubborn man's cheeks.

"Come on, mi pequeno tomate, let me show you my home." Antonio hummed deeply into the Italian's ear and was pleased to find him slightly boneless in his arms. The Spaniard rose with his arm hooked around Lovino and led him through the dense crowd into the cool late-night air. They continued walking to the side of the club where a row of motorcycles were parked. Antonio released Lovino for a moment to get seated and start the black beauty that rumbled in greeting between his legs as he put on his helmet and held a spare one to the Italian. Lovino, now not drowning in the Spaniard's warmth, looks, and words, took a moment to panic about going off with a stranger he'd just met. "Scared, Lovi?" Lovino wanted to punch the man just for the smirk he knew was under the tinted helmet. Instead, he snatched up the offered helmet and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle.

"Arrogant bastard." He murmured under his breath and was about to just hang on to the seat under him, but with the speed that Antonio backed out and started off, he had no choice but to wrap both arms tightly around the Spaniard's middle. He felt Antonio chuckle more than he actually heard him, but he wanted to punch him in the side nonetheless. As they sped through the city, Lovino found himself relaxing against the body sitting in front of him and with the safety of being hidden by the helmet, smiled. It took less than ten minutes till the Spaniard slowed and parked next to a warm looking villa. Antonio took off his helmet and threw a smirk over his shoulder when Lovino had yet to let go of his chest. The Italian flinched back as if he had been burned and threw his helmet at him. Others yelled and cursed at Lovino for his brutishness, but Antonio just smiled at him. Idiot. Lovino huffed and looked off to the side again, but when Antonio stood and held out a hand, he took it and let the Spaniard lead him to the house. The closer they got, the more noise Lovino was able to hear and he threw a confused glance at Antonio, but still received a mysterious smile that had him walking up the steps to the door where numerous people were chanting and singing and who knows what. Before Antonio could knock, the door swung open and two kids came flying at Antonio's legs, a third child wrapping herself around his waist.

"Toni! Mama es Toni!" They cheered and pulled him inside and, by the Spaniard's grip on his arm, pulled Lovino into the house as well. The place was filled with kids and adults of various ages and a string of absolutely gorgeous women, a few guys and kids were in the kitchen cooking like professional restaurant chefs. Lovino felt warmth come to his cheeks at the absolute sense of 'home.' So this is where Antonio meant to take him, Lovino felt stupid for being so nervous, but he was still confused and a little anxious when something leeched onto his leg and pushed him into a nearby chair separating him from Antonio who smiled at him as multiple kids gathered around the new guest and blocked his view.

"Hola, amigo!" The child who latched onto him greeted him and started talking and asking questions, the other kids following suit. Lovino stammered as he tried to answer questions that he could, at the most, only half-understand. Soon enough, a lovely woman, who looked a lot like Antonio walked to the middle of the room.

"La cena esta lista!" she announced and everyone scampered off to the back room. As Lovino stood, he suddenly felt very awkward and misplaced. He had just met the Spaniard and yet he was in his home and invading his family's time and-

"Venir y comer" The lovely woman from before had come up to him and grabbed his sleeve to tug him towards the back. "Comer, comer." Lovino let himself be led by the woman to the back where the family was looking with hungry eyes at the table where delicious plates and bowls of meals covered every space on the table and he found his mouth watering at the sight and smells as well. The woman left him and a hand reached out to pull him into a seat where Antonio smiled besides him innocently. Lovino only suppressed his cussing and violence because of the kids, or so he told himself as he felt his entire body wind down during the dinner and conversations that Antonio helped translate. By the end of it, Lovino felt very, very welcome at the home. Antonio's sister would have smacked him if he felt otherwise. Seeing Antonio blushing and frowning under his elder sister's glare for not enforcing that before he brought him there was what made him start laughing and smiling all over again, some kids joining in. Once things settled down again and guests began to file out of the home, Antonio took his waist and led him to the bike again.

"Did you have fun?" he asked Lovino as he sat down on the bike and started it's low rumble.

"Y-yes. Your family is lovely." Lovino admitted and snatched up a helmet to cover up his maddeningly fast blush. He stepped closer and swung a leg over the back of the motorcycle before grabbing the Spaniard around the waist and smacking him on the chest to stop the grin he knew was on the idiot's face.

"Oof..." the Spaniard cooed in mock pain. Lovino had to try very hard not to actually hurt him as they were speeding off on the motorcycle again. Antonio took a turn and went off the main road, it was darker and less of a smooth ride, but there were more vines and other plants growing across the walls. Soon enough, they slowed a bit again as the small road and the buildings ended and a worn, dirt path, surrounded by wild flowers began. They rode the path at a slower pace and Lovino was struck by how beautiful the flowers were and startled when they came to a stop in front of another larger, two-story house that looked like a small estate as it stood by itself along the garden-like nature. "Esta es mi casa." Antonio sounded proud as took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair before smirking at Lovino again. The Italian swore under his breath again and cursed his groping hands. As they got off and walked up to the old fashioned door, Antonio settled for just holding Lovino's hand as he unlocked the door and led the Italian in to the house. After grabbing two beers from the fridge, Lovino was led by the hand up a set of stairs, down a hallway and before he knew it, they were standing on the roof, overlooking the beautifully lit city and the vast plants that grew in between the edge and the house. Lovino felt a little breathless as the hand holding his squeezed lightly to get his attention. "Do you like it?" The smaller man's breath caught at the smile on the gorgeous man that was so close to him, but Antonio never moved closer than he already was.

"Yes." He answered before he sighed contently and then turned to Antonio who had opened his beer and started to drink it. Usually he would have been wary, he always was with his partners because they always irritated or hurt him, but Antonio had done so much in just a few hours and Lovino felt calm as he asked an important question. "Weren't you trying to get sex from me a little while ago?" The Spaniard choked on his beer at the sudden straightforwardness, but when he looked at the Italian, he saw the serious expression and answered honestly.

"When I saw you at the bar, you caught my eye indefinitely with how calm you could look before sending someone away with your ultimate fury. I was a bit intimidated, but when you were alone again, you just looked sad and after seeing the two intense emotions, I just really wanted to see what you would look like... if you were smiling." The Spaniard gave a slightly more bashful smile and looked back to the city. "It was fun to tease you, but when I brought you around my family to eat, you just looked so happy and bright that I felt I really didn't need anything else. It was enough for me. Oh, but if you'd really like to go back to your brother, I can take you there, I didn't mean to make you feel so pressured still-" Lovino set his beer aside and stepped into Antonio's personal space, finally pressing their lips together again. Antonio stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, setting his beer aside and wrapping his arms around Lovino's slimmer waist. When they parted, Antonio cupped Lovino's cheek in one of his big hands and gave him a dazzling smile. "Tan hermosa... you don't have to do-" Lovino sharply pinched his side and nipped his lip.

"I do this because I want to. Now keep doing that."

"What?"

"Speaking to me in your tongue." Lovino didn't meet his eyes and seemed to be clenching his jaw tightly. He was embarrassed. Antonio was not going to hold off on this wonderfully cute man. The Spaniard began speaking in lower tones as he let his language cover the lovely words that he spoke to the Italian. He leaned closer and whispered in his ear just how cute he was and how surprised he is that the man was attracted so much to his voice. When he pulled back, he knew that Lovino would be blushing, but he didn't expect just how red his face would be or how his eyes were hooded with lust as he panted. So, it's a Spanish kink. "Bed...room." Lovino huffed out as he felt his knees go weak, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist and guided him gently, not forcing a single movement and the beers were left forgotten on the rooftop.

Lovino had already mentally given himself the "I'm an adult, damn it" talk to get him out into the night on his trip with Antonio, but the way to the man's bedroom... trumped all of his previously built courage and he was nervous all over again. Antonio felt him stiffen and paused to press him against the hallway wall and kiss the nerves away.

"Are you sure?" He asked with intense green eyes as he searched the Italian's face for any sighs of changing his decision. That alone made surge forth for a kiss as his hands found the hem of the Spaniard's shirt and began lifting it. Antonio moved back and helped to take his shirt off the rest of the way and Lovino blushed at the tan and well-sculpted upper body. "Alright, Lovi?" He purred as he began to unbutton Lovino's shirt. The Italian trembled slightly and a scowl appeared as he did, as if any cute part he displayed came with a bite of spice. Antonio found himself liking it. A lot. Once both shirtless and panting from kissing, Antonio finally made an effort to open the door and enter the room they finally made it to. Lovino allowed for Antonio to lay him on the bed with kisses and nips to his throat and chest. His mouth closed around the smaller man's nipple and Lovino arched into the hot mouth and tongue with a less contained moan.

"Nnnng... hah." Lovino's face went a few shades darker and he flung his arms up to cover it. Antonio leaned up with a calm smile and kissed the elbow and forearm in front of him before reaching the wrist and humming out more soft words and praises.

"Muestrame tu rostro, Lovi." he said with a caring lilt to his voice that made the Italian comply and remove his hands slightly. Antonio had straddled his hips to lean over him and the beautiful sculpted body was caging him in. He would have felt trapped and scared, but the way that Antonio was looking at him, the way those green eyes seemed to melt him, he felt more compliant and very much wanted what was in front of him. Seeing the change in posture, Antonio took the opportunity to return his mouth to the sensitive chest and slide one of his hands down to rub at the growing bulge in the Italian's pants. Lovino felt a little electric shock run through him as the Spaniard continued his endeavors, and suddenly he felt they were wearing to many damn clothes. The smaller man snaked his hands in between them and began to open up Antonio's pants and tug at them, trying very hard not to curse at the impressive length that twitched as his fingers brushed it. Bastard was beautiful, kind, and well gifted. Shit. After a moment, Antonio took a hint and worked his and Lovino's pants off, kicking off shoes and socks. Once fully bared, Lovino slid further up the bed and smirked as Antonio's eyes raked down his body hungrily with the movement. The Spaniard finally shook himself out of the appreciative daze he had fallen into, grabbed a bottle and a square packet from the bedside table, dropping them onto the bed, and scooted his way in between Lovino's legs. Large hands caressed the inside of his thighs and he shivered. "You really want this?"

"Will you stop trying to talk me out of it?" He laughed and then became wary as the Spaniard froze and stared at him. "What-" Antonio dove forward for a kiss, his body fitting nicely against Lovino's, their strained erections finally getting some much needed friction. Lovino moaned into his mouth and Antonio felt himself twitch at the lovely sound that matched the man's perfect laughter. When they parted, Lovino had a glazed look to his eyes and reddened lips that practically called for more kisses. "Just keep talking to me, hermoso." Right, Spanish kink. A devious smirk appeared on the Spaniard's face as he grabbed the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers before working the intoxicating Italian open.

"Usted es el que es hermoso." Antonio began as he worked a finger into the twitching hole. Fuck, it was hot and so damn welcoming. "Así irresistible, apenas puedo contenerme." With a moan of pleasure from the smaller man, he was able to slide in a second finger with how relaxed the Italian was. When he was able to slide a third finger in almost as quickly as the second, he felt his body heat rise at why that might be. "Joder..." he nipped the Italian's ear and hummed as the body squirmed under him. "Do you like to play with yourself here?" With the wide-eyed blush he received, he guessed yes. "Do you use your fingers to open yourself up, just. Like. This." he slowed his words and punctuated each with a stretch and scissoring of his fingers. "Or do you use toys? I might get a little jealous-"

"Bastard!" He moaned at the fingers, and damn it felt great, but he need more. Now. "Stop teasing and just fuck me already!" The Italian whimpered as the fingers quickly left him feeling empty and needy. The void didn't last for long though as the Spaniard ripped open the condom and slid it on before covering Lovino like a blanket and pressing into the stretched hole, but not entering. Lovino opened his eyes, that he didn't realize had squeezed shut, and gave the Spaniard an exasperated look. "What are you waiting for-"

"Quiero venir. I need you to remember these words, okay?" Antonio gently bit his earlobe and Lovino nodded, not caring what the words meant, but remembering them anyway, as long as it would get the Spaniard to finally-

"Fuck!" Lovino arched as the Spaniard slammed his hips forward and shoved his girth into the Italian. Had he not been stretched so earnestly, he might have torn. Antonio set a quick and fast pace that, with all the teasing and the way he was grunting more Spanish into his ear, he knew he wouldn't last long. "An-ah!-tonio.. can't... I'm going to-" Antonio felt the Italian twitching around him and with a devilish smile, wrapped a hand around the base of the Italian's cock and squeezed, stopping his much needed release as he continued to pound into the squirming body. "N-no! Don't! That- ah- too much!"

"What did I say earlier?"

"What do you- oh God! Please!" Lovino felt tears building in his eyes as his orgasm was denied again and the thrusts didn't relent or stutter, not once. "Please, Antonio!"

"The words, Lovino."

"You sadistic bastard- shit!" Lovino moaned and whimpered as the Spaniard held him with an iron grip. This was not going to stop until he remembered. Lovino's back arched and his body rose in protest of the denial, but his mind began a frantic search for the words, he felt like he was was going to burst! "Fuck!"

"Just two words, Lovi. I know you can do it." He cooed in a husky voice as he kissed Lovino's jaw and neck, then back up to nip at his ear again. With the bite came his memory with sudden clearness from the fog of lust and arousal.

"Qu-quiero venir!" He screamed as Antonio finally loosened his grip and stroked Lovino through his orgasm as he came hard. "Fu...ck." Lovino was moaning and he knew that a few tears had slipped out, but Antonio only seemed to find it more tempting as he hammered into the pliant and twitching body as he chased his own orgasm. Lovino weakly lifted his arms and wrapped them around tan shoulders, his hands trailing up into those dark curls. "Come on, Spaniard, I want to see you lose it." And with that, Lovino gave an experimental tug to the soft hair and earned a long groan. Oh, this would work nicely. "Do you like the pain, Antonio?" He purred as one of his hands trailed down the strong back and scratched as the Spaniard hit his prostate and forced another wave of electricity to pulse through him.

"Lo...vi. Si. Si. Joder!" He moaned and finally came, the liquid hot as he pulsed, the condom catching the mess.

"There, hermosa." he cooed as he pet the Spaniard's hair and smoothed it away from his sweaty forehead. He let out a more quiet, long moan as the Spaniard deflated and slipped out of him. Antonio quickly tied off the condom, tossing it into a waste-bin near the bed and used his own shirt to wipe off Lovino's stomach and chest. He kissed his blush-stained cheek and earned a small, satisfied smile as he pulled one of the covers up and over them both. Antonio was very pleased when Lovino turned on his side and pushed his back against his chest, not taking no for an answer. The Spaniard smiled and cuddled his adorable lover. Lovino was apparently staying in Spain for the week and Antonio was going to make sure that he spent all of his time to ensure the Italian's return to him. He kissed a lovely, pink ear and felt the smaller man relax against him as he rattled off more Spanish praises and affections.

* * *

In the morning, Lovino woke up sore and alone in a bed that wasn't the hotel's. Lovino moved and flinched a bit at the soreness, but smiled and laughed when he saw his clothes on the bedside table, neat and folded with a toothbrush and glass of water beside them. He got dressed slowly to avoid agitating the ache in his ass, but left his shirt lazily unbuttoned. He yawned and stretched, chugging the water and snatching up the toothbrush as he walked into the bathroom, the door left open so he would see it, and brushed his teeth. When he finally stepped out of the Spaniard's closed bedroom, a lovely smell hit him in the nose and had him practically moaning as he followed the scent to the kitchen where the Spaniard was busily cooking breakfast. He paused and smiled brightly (blindingly) as he noticed Lovino.

"Good morning, mi pequeno tomate!" He cheerily greeted as he got back to cooking and Lovino scowled. He heard the bastard call him that repeatedly last night, and now he actually understood what it fucking meant. He marched up to the confused Spaniard and gave him a good punch in the gut.

"I'm not a fucking tomato, you bastard!" Antonio grunted in pain and whined as the Italian stomped away.

"Wait, Lovino! I'm sorry!" Antonio called after him and felt a bit of panic when the stubborn Italian just stomped back up to him and kissed the daylights out of him before marching to the dining table and taking a seat with a grumpy huff. Antonio could have started laughing at the huge contradiction his Italian was, and he did start when Lovino's stomach let his hunger be known despite the foul and aggressive language that came from it's person. Antonio wordlessly went back to the kitchen to cook for his stubborn lover. This week was going to be interesting, if not a little painful.

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I am just an American so I probably have some things wrong, but I have been told (by a foreigner who has been to both countries) that Italians and Spaniards may not speak each other's languages, but they do at least generally understand it._

_**Translations (via Google translate. Don't hate me TuT):**_

_Mi nombre es- My name is_

_Me alegra encontrartarme con vosotros- I am pleased to meet you_

_Mi pequeno tomate- My little tomato_

_La cena esta lista- Dinner is ready_

_Venir y comer- Come eat_

_Comer- Eat_

_Esta es mi casa- This is my home_

_Tan hermosa- so beautiful_

_Muestrame to rostro- Show me your face_

_Hermoso- handsome/ beautiful_

_Usted es el que es hermoso. Así irresistible, apenas puedo contenerme- You are the one who is beautiful. So irresistible, I can barely contain myself._

_Joder- Fuck_

_Quiero venir- I want to come_

_Si- Yes_


End file.
